Ennemis, Contraires & Opposés (et plus si affinités)
by Maitresse Des Cartes
Summary: ABANDONNEE/Le Trio d'or entame sa 3e année à Poudlard. Mais de nouvelles choses vont se produire: une nouvelle arrivante, de nouveaux amis, ennuis et ennemis... Tout sera chamboulé et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter... R&R SVP
1. Intro Prologue

Alors voilà une autre de mes fics qui trainait dans un coin de mon cerveau et a longtemps était conservée dans mon subconscient (si je puis dire ^^) Elle date d'à peu près vers la sortie de HP4 au ciné (je sais ça date mais depuis j'ai eus de nouvelles idées à rajouter notamment grâce aux tomes 6&7).

Pour info, je suis tombée sur une fic absolument fantastique, l'une des meilleures que j'ai lu et c'est un vrai coup de cœur !! Elle est _écrire_ par _Bulma13_ mais _publiée_ par _Roxanne33_ (elle est l'intermédiaire entre les lecteurs et l'auteur) et elle se nomme « _Nina, Serpentard et Sangmêlée »._ Je remercie donc _Bulma13_ et _Roxanne33_ qui m'ont poussé – grâce à la fic - à mettre par écris cette fic et je la leur dédie. La pub est faite lol (mais je la fait de moi-même car elle vaut le détour, je vous l'assure).

Maintenant parlons de ma fic. Je préviens, l'aventure d'HP est revisitée par moi-même. Enfin on peut dire que c'est à peu près l'histoire original non déformée mais avec ma touche personnelle : de nouvelles aventures, des histoires entre persos…

Et bien entendues, pour produire un changement, il faut bien ajouter des nouveaux personnages. Et qui dit nouveaux personnages, dit nouveaux amis mais également ennemis. Et bien évidemment de nouvelles histoires et aventures entre eux. Vous découvrirez tout ça bientôt ! J'espère seulement que ce sera bon. Bonne Lecture !!!!!

Disclamer : Tous les personnages, lieux et univers de HP n'appartiennent qu'à J.K. Rowling. Sauf les trucs nouveaux comme les nouveaux persos, sont de moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Prologue**_

Il faisait déjà nuit en ce frais début de soirée d'été. Bientôt, les lampadaires dans les rues s'allumeraient pour donner un peu de lumière aux coins déserts. Mais seule une faible lumière apparaissait et disparaissait d'une fenêtre donnant sur une chambre vraiment simple. Cette chambre appartenait à un jeune adolescent qui vivait dans une maison banale aux abords, mais qui se révélait être l'endroit où habitait une célébrité, seulement célèbre dans SON monde. Un monde où tout est possible.

**********

Dans un lit, un immense lit, dormait une jeune adolescente. Elle contemplait sa chambre, ne pouvant trouver le sommeil, et réfléchissait à sa future rentrée dans sa nouvelle école où, d'après des rumeurs, étudie LA célébrité que tout le monde admire. La jeune fille se demandait comment tout cela aller se passer et surtout si ça aller susciter l'engouement qu'elle pensait.


	2. Rentrée et Nouveautés

**Salut à tous !! Voici le premier chapitre après un prologue plus que court (ça, je confirme). Si vous le remarquez, j'ai pris plusieurs scènes tirées elles-mêmes du début du 3e film. Je sais que vous devez penser que ces scènes réécrites avec les dialogues réels français (vers 95% étant donné qu'il y a deux scènes que j'ai raccourcies) sont inutiles mais c'est pour planter l'histoire étant donné que l'année commence et il faut bien prendre les sujets principaux. Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !!!**

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers de HP n'appartient qu'à J.K. Rowling. Sauf les nouveautés, qui m'appartiennent.**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Un monde fou circulait dan la gare de Kings'Cross en ce matin de 1er Septembre. Il y avait en majorité des parents accompagnant leurs enfants qui poussaient des charriots remplis de paquets. Tous se rendirent au quai 9, mais ceux qui ne pouvaient faire comme eux ne devaient se rendre compte de rien quant au passage qu'empruntaient ces enfants. Car même si il y avait les quais 9 et 10, s'était celui du 9¾ qui intéressait ces enfants et leurs familles. Ce quai-ci n'était emprunté que par ceux qui étaient destiné au tout possible et pour cela, ils devaient se rendre à la prestigieuse école qui les formait afin de devenir des êtres de puissance magique très développée.

Ainsi donc, des centaines d'enfants traversaient le mur qui donnait sur la voie 9¾ où les attendait un immense train noir et rouge, le Poudlard Express qui allait les emmener à l'école très réputée de magie, Poudlard.

**~~°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°~~**

Au Chaudron Baveur mangeait et discutait une grande bande d'amis, accompagnés pour certains par leurs parents. Dans un coin, un homme d'âge moyen tenait en retrait un jeune adolescent qui portait des lunettes, et lui parlait à voix basse de choses qui faisaient bruit dans le Monde des Sorciers.

- Harry, il faut que tu me jures que quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'essaieras pas de retrouver Black.

- Mr Weasley, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrai retrouver quelqu'un qui veut me tuer ?

_**~~°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°~~**_

Dans le Poudlard Express, déambulaient plusieurs étudiants qui cherchaient des compartiments vides. Trois jeunes adolescents discutaient d'un problème, l'un d'entre eux serrant son rat, qui avait failli être oublié, entre ses mains.

- Je n'ai pas voulu l'a faire gonfler comme un ballon, mais…je n'ai pas pus me contrôler ! s'expliqua le garçon à lunettes.

- Ha, Brillant ! rit le rouquin de la bande.

- Franchement Ron, ce n'est pas drôle ! réprimanda la seule jeune fille du groupe. Il a eu de la chance de ne pas se faire renvoyer.

- J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas être arrêter, oui ! fit le garçon concerné.

- N'empêche que c'était brillant ! continua de rire le rouquin.

La jeune fille indiqua un compartiment dans lequel dormait déjà quelqu'un.

- Venez, tous les autres sont pleins.

Ils s'assirent, et Ron demanda qui était la personne endormie.

- C'est le Professeur R.J Lupin.

- Tu sais tout toi…Comment ça se fait qu'elle sait tout ? interrogea Ron.

- C'est marqué sur sa valise, soupira-t-elle en montrant du doigt le bagage.

- Ho, dit simplement Ron.

- Vous croyez qu'il dort vraiment ? interrogea le garçon à lunettes.

- Hum…Il me semble, pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, dit Harry, en refermant la porte du compartiment.

_**~~°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°~~**_

- Alors, si je comprends bien, Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban pour te retrouver ? Il est dangereux et fou furieux.

- Merci Ron, ironisa Harry, qui venait de raconter ce que le père de Ron lui avait dit avant de s'en aller.

Soudain le train ralentit et le froid commença à l'envahir tout entier, les vitres se gelant totalement. Quand d'un seul coup, une main hideuse se posa sur la poignée de la porte du compartiment des trois adolescents, qui l'ouvrit, ce qui laissa voir apparaître une main squelettique, des croutes et autres choses des plus immondes. Une forme encapuchonnait se montra, un cri résonna et puis…plus rien.

- Harry, Harry ! cria la voix d'une jeune fille.

Le garçon se lave péniblement, et interrogea ses amis.

- Tu t'es évanouis Harry. Répondit la même fille. Le professeur Lupin a éloigné cette chose.

- Manges ça, dit la voix du dit professeur, qui tendait un chocolat. Ca te fera du bien.

_**~~°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°~~**_

Une salle remplie de bougies élevaient dans les airs, des tables où la nourriture y régnait, des étudiants à leurs extrémités, et d'autres qui chantaient devant eux, pour fêter la nouvelle année, tout ce cela se passait dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Un vieillard s'avança alors pour se poster devant un hibou qui servait de pose-document (s'il y en avait) rempli de chaque de ses ailes de bougies.

- Bienvenue, Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard !! s'exclama-t-il. Tout d'abord j'aimerai vous annoncer l'arrivée d'une nouvelle étudiante, qui s'est faite transférée de BeauxBâtons, une autre école fréquentée uniquement par de jeunes sorcières et que se trouve en France. Il marque une pose car des chuchotements se firent entendre. Venez Miss ! Approchez-vous, continua-t-il.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et laissèrent place à une fine silhouette qui venait de les pousser. La jeune fille en question s'avança, sure d'elle, en direction de celui qui venait de l'appeler. Sa démarche était droite, sans faille, qui ne laissait rien transparaitre d'une quelconque peur, au contraire. Ses longs cheveux châtains virevoltaient à la cadence de ses pas. Le bas de sa robe bougeait également à la même allure, ses manches remuant à la vitesse de ses bras, qui allaient chacun en avant et en arrière. La jeune fille n'était qu'à quelque pas de l'estrade, et elle arborait un sourire assez discret mais confiant.

Tout au long de son trajet, des chuchotements s'étaient levés et toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées et tous les regards étaient dirigés vers elle. Alors qu'elle continuait à avancer, un adolescent blond au nez pointu venait de remarquer qui s'avançait.

- Oh non, pas elle !! murmura-t-il, ne pouvant pas en croire ses yeux.

La jeune fille passa devant lui et se stoppa à quelques centimètres de l'estrade, baissa la tête pour saluer et attendit qu'on lui adresse la parole.

- Chers élèves, voici votre nouvelle camarade. Compte tenu de son âge, elle entrera directement en 3e année. Je vais donc laisser le Choixpeau décider de la Maison dans laquelle elle entamera sa scolarité ici. Miss, asseyez-vous ici je vous prie, fit-il en désignant un tabouret au devant de l'estrade.

La jeune fille s'exécuta tandis que le Professeur Mcgonagall apporta le Choixpeau magique et le posa sur sa tête.

Après plus d'une seconde, le Choixpeau se mit à parler.

- Oh mais quel honneur de vous avoir ici, Miss. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour, j'aurai à vous placer. Et comme je m'y attendais, vous avez toutes les qualités que vos parents avaient dans leurs maisons respectives.

Les yeux de l'adolescente, qui semblaient être de couleurs différentes, se tournèrent en direction du peu qu'on l'on pouvait apercevoir du Choixpeau.

_« Alors je suppose que je vais être dans l'une des deux, n'est-ce pas ? »_

- Oh !! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous auriez cette faculté, Miss. Vous m'impressionnez. Comment avez-vous appris ?

_« Je n'en sais rien. Je fais cela commence si je m'adressai à quelqu'un de vive voix »_

- Dans ce cas, vous avez votre propre esprit, et non ceux de vos parents. Ce qui veut dire que vous aurez votre propre chemin vers votre propre maison.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et sourit. _« Vous ne me prenez pas comme si j'étais leur fusion, c'est bien »._

- Miss, je ne me permettrai jamais de tirer de telles conclusions. Comme je le dis toujours, chaque personne que je sonde et unique et différente, avec ses propres sentiments et pensées. Et bien sur, son propre soi-même… Alors, dans quelle maison vais-je vous envoyer ?

_« Vous savez, je me suis toujours demandée qui j'étais réellement, même si je m'en doute un peu. »_

- Eh bien vous allez être fixée. Voyons…je vois un bon tempérament…du courage…la peur de l'échec…l'avis partagé et séparé par des obligations…une envie irrépressible de faire ses preuves…de montrer ce que vous valez…vous opposer au tout déjà tracé… Vous êtes décidément unique par rapport à vos parents. Bien que vous soyez tiraillée par ce que vous voulez et ce que vous devez faire, il est inéluctable que, même si vous aspirez à de divers chemins surtout par rapport à votre cœur, vous appartenez à la Maison…GRYFFONDOR !!!!!!!!!!!!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements venant de toute part, et qui était bien plus sonore à la table des Gryffondors, résonna dans toute la Grande Salle sauf de l'endroit où sont les Serpentards. La jeune fille soupira de soulagement, se leva en scrutant l'assemblée de ses yeux gris-bleutés et se tourna vers la table des professeurs, d'où le directeur qu'est le Professeur Dumbledore la regardait d'un air heureux et lui souriait. L'adolescente lui rendit ce sourire et se tourna vers la table où était désormais sa « nouvelle famille ».

Elle s'élança de son pas sur et se dirigea droit vers sa table. Elle se stoppa un bref instant et regarda une personne précise qui lui avait faite une place. Elle vint donc s'asseoir là où elle devait.

- Hermione !!! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !!!!!!!!!!!!

- Tu m'as tellement manquée, Brooke !!!

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Et voilà !!! Notre petite bande à fait sa rentrée en 3e année !! Une nouvelle étudiante vient de faire son arrivée et déjà il semblerait qu'elle est quelque chose d'important. Dites ce que vous en pensez !**


	3. Présentation et Amer Rencontre

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers d'HP n'appartient qu'à J.K. Rowling. Sauf les nouveautés, ça m'appartient.**

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

La nouvelle étudiante s'élança de son pas sur et se dirigea droit vers sa table. Elle se stoppa un bref instant et regarda une personne précise qui lui avait faite une place. Elle vint donc s'asseoir là où elle devait.

- Hermione !!! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !!!!!!!!!!!!

- Tu m'as tellement manquée, Brooke !!!

Les deux adolescentes se serrèrent dans leurs bras et rirent en se contemplant.

- Heu…Hermione…, commença Ron.

- Oui, oui, je sais Ron ! stoppa Hermione. Vous devez surement vous demander comment ça se fait que Brooke et moi nous nous connaissons ? Et bien ça fait déjà longtemps.

Elle s'interrompit car Dumbledore avez déjà recommencé à parler. Il présenta le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui n'était autre que R.J. Lupin, celui qui avait « sauvé » Harry dans le train. Il présenta également Hagrid, le nouveau professeur du cours aux soins aux créatures magiques. Puis, il discourra sur les « nouveaux venus » que sont les Détraqueurs, les gardiens d'Azkaban, qui sont là pour retrouver Black, le sorcier qui s'est évadé.

Dès qu'il eut terminé, Hermione se tourna vers ses amis et continua ses explications.

- Alors je disais, Brooke et moi nous nous sommes rencontrées il y a maintenant…heu…ça fait déjà presque 5 ans à peu près.

- C'est ça. Woah ! Ça passe bien vite !! s'extasia Brooke. Et bien, moi je m'appelle Brooke. Brooke Dears et…

- NON !!!!! Ne me dit pas que tu es LA B. Dears !!!

- Si je te réponds oui, tu respireras de nouveau ?

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? demanda Harry, interloqué.

- Harry, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas qui elle est ? fit un Ron abasourdi. A la réponse négative de son ami, il continua. Harry, elle est la fille d'un des membres du Gouvernement Sorcier !!!

Tous les membres de la table des Gryffondors firent le même geste de tourner leurs têtes vers celui qui venait de parler et celle qui était concernée.

- RONALD !!! s'écria Hermione, assez fort pour que seule sa table entende. Tu ne peux pas la fermer des fois ?!!!!!!!

- Allons Hermione, c'est si grave et puis de toute façon, mes parents sont trop reconnus pour que je passe inaperçue, émit Brooke.

- D'accord mais quand même on ne doit pas de côtoyer juste à cause de tes parents !!! indiqua Hermione.

- Sais-tu le nombre de fois où tu m'as dit cela ? rit Brooke.

- Vu la personnalité d'Hermione, je dirais plus d'une centaine de fois, ricana Ron.

- Moi je dirais bien plus encore, renchérit Fred, qui s'était introduit dans la conversation.

- Encore bien plus je pense, fit Brooke, tout en continuant à rire.

- BROOKE !!!! s'offusqua Hermione.

- Allez Herm' !! Sérieusement, je suis bien la fille unique de Max et Audrey Dears, respectivement Sénateur et Présidente du Ministère de la Magie.

Un « woaaaaaaah !!! » général s'échappa de la table.

- Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? s'enquiert de questionner Ron.

- BeauxBâtons m'ennuyait profondément. Et toutes ces filles !!! De véritables pimbêches !!! A croire qu'elles n'ont que la beauté à la bouche, indiqua Brooke, avec dégout.

- Mais il doit y avoir de belles filles ? rêva Ron.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié à quel point Ronald pouvait être exaspérant.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Brooke ?!! Tu ne me connais pas !!! s'offusqua le rouquin.

Brooke et Hermione échangèrent un regard complice.

- C'est simple ! résonna Hermione. C'est parce que je lui ai tout confié.

- TOUT confié ???!!!!! s'étrangla Ron.

- Ben oui. J'ai connu Brooke alors qu'elle faisait un « voyage » dans le Monde des Moldus. On s'amusait toutes les deux dans un jardin public. On est devenues très vite de bonnes amies et on s'est écrit quand elle est partie.

- Et il y en a eu des choses intéressantes à raconter surtout depuis qu'elle a intégré Poudlard !! ricana Brooke.

- Tu veux dire que, tout ce qu'Hermione connait de nous, toi aussi tu le sais ? lâcha Ron.

- Ça se pourrait bien, en effet, acquiesça Brooke.

Elle et Hermione éclatèrent considérablement de rire à la vue de la tête que faisait Ron, qui était livide.

Le repas débuta donc sur une note joyeuse, en tout cas pour les deux jeunes amies.

***********************************************

Après le repas, toutes les Maisons regagnèrent leurs dortoirs. En chemin, Hermione et Brooke discutaient de leur rencontre avec la troupe des Gryffondors. C'est alors qu'une voix trainante résonna.

- Et bien je me demande bien ce que tu fiche ici, B !!!

Cette phrase fit stopper net tous les Gryffondors. Les têtes de Brooke, Hermione, Harry et Ron tournèrent successivement vers la personne qui venait de parler.

- On n'a pas besoin de ton commentaire de fouine, Malfoy !! lâcha en premier Ron.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné, Weasemoche !! siffla Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Brooke ??!!! répliqua Hermione.

- Pourquoi penses-tu de suite à Brooke ? fit Ron. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle est nouvelle et donc…Mais pourquoi tu l'appelle « B » ?

- Et dire que je viens juste d'arriver et je vois déjà ta tête de fouine ! soupira Brooke.

- C'est comme ça que tu te fais appeler ? Brooke ? interrompit Malfoy.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regardes !! s'écria Hermione.

- Je te préviens, siffla Brooke, en ignorant l'interruption d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois…Et puis au fait, pourquoi es-tu partie de BeauxBâtons ? Je croyais que c'était l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de Sorcellerie. Ne te serais-tu pas faite renvoyer, par hasard ? ricana Drago.

- C'est moi qui suis surprise de te voir encore ici. Après tout, tu es exactement comme ton père alors je me serais attendue à ton exclusion depuis déjà longtemps ! dit Brooke, avec un air faussement étonné.

- Je te retourne la réplique, B. Ton père est peut-être puissant, mais sa fille chérie, en l'occurrence toi, rabaisse sa Famille et donc son nom et son rang ! N'est-ce pas…Blair ?!! s'écria Malfoy.

- Drago Malfoy !!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla Brooke.

- Mais tu délires Malfoy ! Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Blair ? Elle, c'est Brooke ! s'offusqua Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas tout.

- Je crois la connais mieux que toi, Granger ! On se connaît depuis notre enfance !

- QUOI ??????!!!!! crièrent avec synchronisme les Gryffondors présents.

Malfoy et Brooke restèrent à se fixer dans les yeux. Hermione poussa Brooke et les autres à la suivre pour éviter un massacre.

************************************************

- Maintenant expliques nous tout !!! Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre !!!!! s'exclama Hermione, en arrivant dans la salle commune.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! bougonna Brooke.

- Rien ??!! Mais Br…commença Hermione.

- Pourquoi t'a t-il appelé Blair ? dit Ron.

Brooke resta silencieuse à la question de Ron.

- Brooke ! Dis-nous !! la secoua Hermione.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Brooke, d'accord. Répondit la jeune fille d'un ton sec. Mon vrai prénom est Blair. « B » pour les « intimes » de la haute société.

- Mais pourquoi…

- Hermione, tu as déjà entendue quelqu'un m'appeler Blair, le jour où on s'est rencontrées, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien…Je crois oui…Mais je n'avais pas captée parce qu'on ne se connaissait pas, alors…

- Quand j'ais dis que je m'appelais Brooke, tu n'as pas cherché à comprendre.

- Mais enfin pourquoi m'avoir menti ??!! couina Hermione.

- Savez-vous d'où vient le nom « Blair » ? demanda gravement Brooke.

- En quoi c'est important ? clama Hermione.

- C'est très important au contraire ! avoua l'interrogée. Quand mes parents, et surtout mon père, on apprit que je serais la seule héritière de la Famille, ils m'ont donné un nom en rapport avec notre rang. « Blair », chez notre famille, signifie l'élégance, la mondanité métrisée. Il est utilisé par les mondains car c'est un prénom de classe élevée. Et mes soit-disantes « amies » du même rang que moi m'appellent « B » car c'est un diminutif mondain. Le jour où s'est rencontré Hermione, j'ai vu là une occasion de me séparer de ce monde trop superficiel pour moi. Je t'ais dis que je m'appelais Brooke et dans un sens, je n'ais pas menti.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Dans un sens, Brooke est l'équivalent de Blair, mais en moins « classe ». Enfin, je crois, sourit Brooke.

Hermione lui sourit également. Les deux garçons à coté se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche depuis la révélation de Brooke et semblaient réfléchir à tout ça.

- Alors, je peux donc continuer à t'appeler « Brooke » ? T'es d'accord, « B » ? proposa Hermione, le sourire encore aux lèvres.

- D'accord, mais ne m'appelle plus jamais « B ». Ce n'est pas digne de toi. Tu n'es pas comme ces hypocrites, accepta Brooke.

- Oh ça non !! acquiesça Herm' avec force. Mais qu'en pensez-vous les gars ? fit-elle en se tournant vers eux.

- Si tu lui accordes ta confiance, alors ça sera bon pour nous, répondit Ron avec sourire.

- Ouais. Et puis, si tu es à Gryffondor, c'est que t'es pas dangereuse, continua Harry.

- Ça risque pas ! rajouta Brooke.

Les nouveaux amis montèrent se coucher, car après une telle soirée, rien ne vaut le sommeil.

***********************************

Hermione et Brooke étaient déjà couchées depuis un petit moment quand Hermione se retourna vers Brooke, son lit étant à coté du sien.

- Dis Brooke. Le Choixpeau a bien dit que tu étais différente de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Et alors ? Je viens de tout te dire, chuchota Brooke.

- Je sais, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que le Choixpeau a dit que tu étais différente et donc, que tu devais suivre ton propre chemin et ta propre maison…

- Où tu veux en venir ? arrêta Brooke.

- Dans quelle maison étaient tes parents ?

- Tu ne veux pas essayer de dormir ? Je crois qu'il y a eu assez de révélations non ?

- Bon,bon ! C'est bon je dors ! dit Hermione, l'air faussement vexée.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Brooke se retourna dans son lit.

- Ils étaient à Serdaigle. Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-elle.

- Bonne nuit, dit Hermione avec joie.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

**Et voilà !! Un nouveau chapitre terminé et pleins de révélations en perspectives ! Je sais que ça doit faire beaucoup comme révélations mais il fallait que tout soit clair pour planter l'histoire. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Le prochain chapitre sera les premiers cours de Brooke. Au revoir les gens !!!**


	4. Premiers Cours

**Salut les gens !! L'écriture de cette fic me passionne tellement, et encore plus étant donné que je lit beaucoup de fics sur HP. J'ai décidé de changer le point de vue de l'histoire, car dans les chapitres à venir (la situation sera dans un peu longtemps, mais au vu de mon avancement et des idées que j'ai, ça va aller un peu vite), le point de vue de Brooke sera primordial est c'est pourquoi la fic sera en POV Brooke. Mais quelquefois, elle sera en POV d'autres persos comme Hermione, le Trio d'Or, les Serpentards, quelques profs… Mais bien sur, il y aura aussi quelquefois pas de narrateur interne, ce qui fera donc un narrateur omniscient (merci les cours de français lol) Mais vous l'aurez compris, le POV de Brooke sera l'un des fils conducteurs de l'histoire. Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !!!**

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers d'HP n'appartient qu'à J.K. Rowling. Sauf les nouveautés, ça m'appartient.**

**Les phrases en italique, sont les pensées de Brooke, mais également le personnage qui dit son point de vue, là étant Brooke.**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Une nuit non agitée venait de se terminer. Une agitation sans borne régnait dans mon dortoir en ce matin ensoleillé de Septembre. Pourtant, une forme bougeait dans un des lits, et quelqu'un à ses cotés, la secouant.

- Brooke !! Brooke !! Réveilles-toi, allez !! C'est l'heure déjà !! Les cours vont bientôt commencés !! Brooke !!!!!

- Oh ! Hermione ! Ca va, pas la peine de me secouer comme un prunier !! grommelais-je, encore endormie. Et puis quelle heure est-il ?

- 7h40mn, répondit Hermione, affolée par mon retard.

- QUOI ??!!! IL EST SI TOT ?? MAIS C'EST INHUMAIN !!!!! hurlais-je. A BeauxBâtons, le réveil était de minimum 10h, et encore, pour que l'on soit au meilleur de notre beauté.

- Je croyais que toutes les filles là-bas sont des pimbêches, mais le règlement t'allais bien on dirait, m'enguirlanda Hermione.

- M-Mais…

- Allez debout !! Je n'ais pas envie de te voir en retard à notre premier cours, surtout que tu es sous ma responsabilité ! ordonna-t-elle, devenue une furie.

- J'ai someiiiiiiiiiil !!bougonnais-je, en me recouvrant la tête de mon drap rouge.

- Dépêche !! exigea Hermione, en retirant les draps m'entourant.

- C'est bon, t'as gagné, baillais-je en me frottant les yeux et en m'étirant.

***************************

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions prêtes, mais la préparation fut plutôt pour moi, qui rouspétait tandis qu'Hermione me disait qu'ont devaient se dépêcher, un croissant à la main qu'elle me tendit après. _Ah, là là !_ _Toujours prévoyante mais trop de remontrance !_

- Eh ben, c'est que maintenant que vous arrivez ?!! rit Ron.

- Nous au moins, nous sommes regardables, lui rétorquais-je, vexée par la remarque.

- Bien, bien, dépêchons-nous, il ne nous reste que deux minutes ! poussa Hermione, pour éviter la colère de Ron.

****************************

Bienvenue chers élèves ! Je suis votre professeur Trelawney et je vais vous apprendre l'art de voir au l'au-delà qu'est la Divination…

_ - Elle ressemble à une vieille chouette complètement délurée,_ chuchotais-je à Ron et Harry, tous les trois étant assis à la même table.

_ - Et encore tu dois être loin du compte ! Je sens que ça sera mortel ! _grommela Ron, en s'affalant sur son coin de table.

_ - Pfh !_ _ça sert franchement à rien ! C'est ridicule !_ dit Hermione.

_ - Oh ! Mais depuis quand t'es là, toi ? _demanda Ron, surpris de l'arrivée d'Hermione.

_ - J'étais tout le temps là ! _rectifia celle-ci.

- Bien ! Maintenant, échangez votre tasse avec votre partenaire en face de vous et lisez à l'intérieur ! dit Trelawney.

_ - Qu'est-ce qu'on doit voir exactement ?_ demanda Ron incrédule, en se penchant vers nous, tandis que Trelawney demandait à Neville si sa grand-mère allait bien.

-Vous ! désigna le professeur avec son index, qui était pointé sur Ron. Avez-vous l'œil ? Oui je crois. Dites ce que vous voyez.

- Oui…oui…bien sur. E-Euh…Il y a une croix qui signifie la souffrance Et puis il y a un soleil, ce qui signifie…euh…être heureux. Alors, Harry va souffrir, mais il va être heureux de souffrir. Bégaya Ron, asseyant de se sortir de ce guêpier. _Il est quand même franchement largué celui-là !_

- Passez-moi la tasse. Oh !!Oooh ! Mon pauvre garçon, cria Trelawney en fixant Harry. Vous avez…le Sinistros…oui je confirme.

En bruit de fond, des murmures s'élevèrent.

- Le Sinistros est la forme la plus funeste qui soit. C'est un présage de mort.

******************************

La Divination était terminée, mais les évènements passés refirent surface dans les conversations. Mais pas le temps de papoter, le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques débute déjà. Hagrid nous guide, étant les Gryffondors et Serpentards, à travers les bois.

- Allez, plus vite ! Et ouvrez vos livres ! s'écria Hagrid, loin devant nous.

- Et comment on fait pour les ouvrir ? fit Malfoy, avec sa « gentillesse » légendaire. _Non mais franchement, top nullos !_

- Vous lui caressez le dos, tout simplement ! Oh, j'vous jure ! répondit Hagrid, comme si c'était une évidence.

Malfoy essaya, et caressa le dos de son livre : tandis que Neville se faisait littéralement « bouffer » par le sien.

- Très marrant, dit Hermione.

- Ah oui, très marrant, ironisa Malfoy, qui était en train de manger une pomme verte. Hilarant même. Tout part à volo dans cette école. Quand mon père apprendra que Dumbledore a nommé ce gros lourdaud professeur !

- Tais-toi Malfoy, le menaça Harry, en s'avançant vers lui.

- Whouououou !! firent Malfoy et ses deux gorilles.

Malfoy tendit son sac à l'un de ses deux compères et s'avança vers Harry. Il le regarda de haut ; puis d'un coup, il regarda derrière Harry l'air anxieux. Il montra alors du doigt quelque chose devant lui.

-Un Détraqueur ! Un Détraqueur !!

Harry et nous autres se retournèrent. Malfoy et ses « camarades », eux, rirent, et se recouvrèrent la tête avec leur capuchon, ressemblant à des détraqueurs.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Malfoy ! criais-je

- Moi je trouve que si, au contraire !

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin !! lâchais-je, en tirant Harry par la manche.

- Mais moi je ne renie pas ma Famille ! rétorqua le Serpentard., ce qui eu pour effet de me faire retourner, lui faisant maintenant face.

- Ferme-là ! rugis-je

- Et pourquoi devrais-je obéir à une Traitresse à son Sang ?!! siffla Malfoy.

- Ça suffit !! stoppa Hermione. Brooke, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Allez, viens ! me dit-elle en me tirant par l'épaule.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, car Hagrid attira leur attention en venant accompagné par une sorte de cheval-aigle.

- Hagrid ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? bredouilla Harry.

C'est un Hippogriffe ! m'exclamais-je.

- C'est exact ! Tu es bien renseignée, dis-moi, s'étonna Hagrid.

- C'est normal ! Ma baguette contient une plume d'Hippogriffe ! renseignais-je. Mais je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant !

- Vraiment ?! dirent ensemble Hagrid et le Trio d'Or.

- Ben ouais ! souris-je

- Bien ! Qui veut s'approcher ? demanda Hagrid.

Tout le monde recula sauf Harry qui n'avait pas capté.

- Oh, Harry ! C'est bien ! Approche ! lui dit Hagrid.

De derrière, Ron poussa Harry pour que celui-ci avance.

Harry avança donc. Suivant les indications de Hagrid, il s'inclina devant l'hippogriffe et attendit que celui-ci s'incline à son tour. Par mégarde, il marcha sur une branche morte qui craqua, faisant sursauter les élèves. Hermione a eu tellement peur, qu'elle avait agrippé le poignet de Ron. _Ben dis donc !! _L'Hippogriffe s'abaissa alors devant Harry. Celui-ci vint alors caresser la tête de l'animal tandis qu'Hagrid le félicita en l'applaudissant, suivit par nous. Le géant proposa alors à Harry de monter sur la bête. Avec réticence, il accepta – n'ayant trop le choix. Il survola le château, traversa le lac et revint à son point de départ, après qu'Hagrid ait sifflé. En arrivant, Harry fut félicité par nous tous.

- Félicitations Harry !! Tu as été extra !! lui dis-je, soulagée qu'il n'ait rien.

- Bravo Harry, criaient les autres.

- Comment as-tu trouvé ce premier cours, Harry ? fit Hagrid, tout content.

- Passionnant, Professeur, répondit Harry, tirant un sourire à Hagrid. _Si c'est pas chou !!_

Mais comme toujours depuis que je le connais, Malfoy, haineux de ce qui venait de se passer, jeta sa pomme et se dirigea vers l'Hippogriffe en poussant ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

- Hum…Tu n'as pas l'air si dangereux, espèce de sale bête répugnante ! siffla-t-il, de son regard haineux.

- Malfoy, non !! hurlais-je.

Trop tard ! L'Hippogriffe s'était déjà cabré et un moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Malfoy reçu un violent coup de sabot sur le bras droit, déchirant sa manche. Le « pauvre » Serpentard était couché sur le sol, se tenant son bras et en disant qu'il « allait mourir ». _Non mais j'vous jure !!_

Hagrid se précipita vers lui et le prit pour le porter à l'infirmerie, comme venait de le suggérer Hermione. _Toujours la tête froide, Hermi !_

********************************

De retour à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner (nous étions tous affamés – enfin surtout Ron. _Je me demande où il stocke toute cette nourriture. Et la façon dont il mange, un véritable porc !!),_ nous vîmes une scène à couper l'appétit : Malfoy en train de ce faire plaindre de son bras qui était en écharpe. Et à côté de lui, une autre Serpentard qui « s'inquiétait » pour lui. _C'est tellement répugnant !!Et je vous raconte pas le dialogue : la fille a l'air de carrément pas avoir de neurones (je crois que « pas l'air » est trop faible). En même temps, c'est une Serpentard et elle côtoie Malfoy, alors._

- Non mais regardez ça ! grinça Ron. Malfoy en fait vraiment des tonnes avec son bras !

- Et le pire c'est qu'il a tout déballé à son père. Il va y avoir une séance pour déterminer le sort de tout ça. Hagrid risque de tout perdre ! souffla Hermi'.

- Mais c'est horrible !! gémis-je, effarée.

- Toi qui connaît Malfoy, tu ne dois pas être si choquée, me dit Ron.

- Toi aussi tu le connais assez, non ? lui rétorquais-je.

- IL A ETE VU !! IL A ETE VU !!!! hurla une voix, se dirigeant vers notre table.

- QUI ???!! demandèrent tous les autres Gryffondors.

- Sirius Black !!

L'élève en question était Seamus qui avait un journal à la main, l'étalant sur la table. Nous nous précipitâmes pour regarder.

- Dumstrang !!! Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici !! renseigna Hermione, se penchant sur la Une du journal, tout comme nous.

- Il ne va quand même pas se rendre jusqu'ici avec tous ces Détraqueurs ?!! cria un élève.

- Qui sait ? Il leur a déjà échappé ! Il peut très bien recommencer !! dit quelqu'un d'autre.

_Tout ça me fiche quand même la trouille !! Il faut que ce soit l'année de mon retour et de mon admission ici, pour qu'un danger arrive._

**********************************

Après un repas, comment dire, fort mouvementé par des spéculations, nous voilà tous réunis pour notre cours de DCFM. Nous nous trouvons au centre de la pièce, un peu en retrait, et une espèce d'armoire plantée au milieu, bougeant de temps à autre. Notre Professeur, qui est donc celui du train, R.J. Lupin, nous renseigna sur le contenu de l'objet.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi ressemble un Epouvantard ?

- Personne ne le sait ! répondit Hermione, pendant que Ron demandait à tous si ils l'avaient vu entrer avant. Un Epouvantard vit dans un endroit sombre et prend la forme de ce qui nous terrifie le plus ! C'est pour ça qu'il est…

- …est si terrifiant ! Oui on sait ! coupa Lupin. Mais savez-vous comment on effrai un Epouvanard ? Ecoutez : « Ridiculus ! » Allez répétez !

- « Ridiculus ! »

- Bien plus fort et distinctement ! Ecoutez-bien : « Ridiculus ! »

- « Ridiculus ! »

- Pfh ! C'est son cours qui est ridiculus ! chuchota Malfoy. _Quel manque de respect !_

Woah ! J'arrive pas à croire que le prof nous fasse affronter un Epouvantard ! Même si il révèle la peur en nous, ça à l'air marrant de le ridiculiser !! On va pas s'ennuyer !

Le pauvre Ronald !! Il a peur des araignées ! C'est vrai qu'Hermione me l'avait déjà dit pour le coup de l'année dernière. Mais celle-là est vraiment grosse !! Beuuurk !! Le coup des patins à roulettes, fallait trouver ! Bien joué !!

Au tour d'une des notres. Hé !! Elle a peur des Serpents ! Elle ira jamais à Serpentard alors ! Hahaha ! Oh, ben changer sa peur en clown dans une boite à ressort…c'est pas que j'aime pas ces trucs-là, mais les clowns c'est pas mon dada. Ah ! Et c'est au tour d'Harry ! Franchement, c'est pas que je suis trouillarde, mais on peut se poser la question sur sa peur la plus profonde. C'est vrai qu'après tout, il est le Survivant et même s'il n'aime pas ce titre, il est ce qu'il est. Mais pourquoi le prof se presse devant lui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un rond jaune. Il prend la forme d'un ballon de baudruche jaune et s'en va dans l'armoire. Ben…

- Bien, le cours est terminé. Désolé, mais il ne fat pas abuser des bonnes choses ! _Ouais ben à trop nous enlever quelque chose d'intéressant, ça risque de soulever un bon nombre de réclamation !_ Bon, stupide pensée, mais j'ai même pas pu passer moi !

*******************************

Enfin bon ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense finalement que c'est bien que je ne sois pas passée ! Après tout, tout le monde aurait pu découvrir ma peur la plus profonde, et je n'ais pas besoin de ça maintenant, moi ! Le cours étant terminé, nous avons un trou de 2h maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'Hermione est en train de me sortir comme conversation ? Moi qui pense trop, je n'écoute plus qui me parle, mais quand c'est Hermione…Enfin, vous savez !!

- …non mais qui aurait pu croire un seul instant que Ron puisse trouver la « force » de jeter le sort ? Et puis quel sujet fort intéressant...

_ - Mais quand est-ce qu'elle parle d'autre chose que des cours ? Enfin bref, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est Hermione ! _Ca c'est sur Hermi' !! Il m'a bluffé ! Bon ! Que fait-on à présent ? Nous avons 2h de libre !

- Oui ! C'est exact ! On a qu'à aller à la bibliothèque ! J'ai des devoirs d'Arithmancie à faire !

- Des devoirs d'Arithmancie ?! Mais combien de cours tu suis, toi ?

- Un certains nombres ! Alors, tu viens ? Je sais que t'as pas vraiment de devoirs, exit la Divination et les Créatures Magiques, même s'ils sont légers et la Divination…

- Ne sert à rien ! Hahaha ! Je sais ce que tu penses de cette matière mais c'est toujours intéressant de s'instruire ! Et puis, tu le dis toi-même : « L'Apprentissage, y'a que ça de vrai ! » Mais désolé, je n'ais pas envie de faire mes devoirs ! Et puis, tu m'excuse, mais l'Arithmancie, c'est pas mon truc ! On se voit plus tard !!

- Que fais-tu donc, alors ?

- Je parcours !!

Déso Herm', Bien sur que l'Arithmancie, c'est pas trop mon truc, mais je me débrouille. Mais t'entendre parler de cours, de devoirs, de Ron…mais toi, on dirait que ça t'ennuie pas de parler du rouquin ! Hahaha !! Je me disais aussi qu'elle ne me parlait plus beaucoup de lui ces derniers temps. Dans ses lettres, elle me parlait sans cesse de Ronald – même si ses phrases étaient entrecoupées d'infos comme ses activités et autre- mais dans un sens comme dans l'autre, _elle l'adore_ ! Je crois que je vais m'éclater ici !!!

*********************************

Bon, bon, bon !!! C'est pas le moment de trainer, sinon je risque de me faire prendre par je ne sais qui, qui veut sans doute savoir des trucs… Enfin pendant que j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'à part mon « altercation » d'hier avec Malfoy, il n'y a rien eu d'exceptionnel ! Et d'après ce que m'a dit Hermione, c'est bien la première fois qu'Hagrid arrive presque à l'heure à son cours et donc, pas de temps aux Serpentards pour nous casser !

Alors, par quoi vais-je commencer ? Ben oui, je vais évidemment faire le p'tit tour de mon nouveau « chez moi ». Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire étant donné que je me suis réveillée en retard, et que c'est déjà les cours ! Alors, alors…D'après les ouï-dire, les cachots ne sont pas des thalassos. La Grande Salle, ben, c'est déjà fait ainsi que les dortoirs. Quand aux salles de cours, elles se ressemblent. En fait, il fait très bon aujourd'hui ! Je crois que je vais finalement faire une petite « promenade de santé » en allant vers le parc.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon admission aurait fait tant de bruit. Bon, d'accord que je suis de Sang Pur et donc, ma Famille est très connue mais je ne suis pas comme celle des Malfoy. Je respecte les autres. Woah !! Quel soleil radieux. Il fait encore plus beau que tout à l'heure ! Huum !! L'odeur de la nature ! Oh et il y a un lac là-bas ! Fantastique !!!

- Tiens, tiens, tiens !! Mais qui vois-je en travers de mon chemin ?!

Quand j'entends ce son si trainant, je ne devine plus qui est-ce, je m'énerve !

- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de me suivre ? Bon je te l'accorde, essayer de trouver une façon de mettre en échec ma Famille en m'harcelant est une des tactiques de la Famille Malfoy mais là, c'est usant ! Sans compter que c'est lamentable de rester dans le passé ! débitais-je en me retournant, un sourire narquois naissant sur mes lèvres.

- Moi aussi je t'accorde une chose, _Blair, _me répondit mon ennemi, un sourire tout aussi narquois sur ses lèvres. Tu n'es pas aussi aimé que tu le crois !

- Bien tenté ! Mais je suis habituée à ce que tu m'appelles comme cela, alors ma colère trépasse ! Et puis comme ça au moins, cette marque détermine la hauteur de notre connaissance : toit en tant qu'ennemi que je n'apprécie pas du tout. Brooke n'est là que pour mes véritables amis, et toi, tu n'es rien comparé à ça ! A plus ! je tournais les talons, mais une pensée vint : Oh et au fait, je serais toujours plus aimée que toi. Tu sais pourquoi, parce que moi j'ai des proches qui m'aiment, dont mes amis. Alors, ne te fatigues pas trop à essayer de me casser par cette voir là, car n'arriveras jamais à rien !

A la brulure oppressante qui prenait place dans ma nuque, je savais que Malfoy me fixait de son regard acier, fulminant d'une autre de ses « défaites » contre moi. Mais bon, je suis habituée à ça, puisque ça fait bien longtemps que ce regard à pris place entre nous et nos habituelles piques, surtout depuis _ce_ jour.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Woah ! Je me suis bien emballée pour la fin ! Mais j'ai hâte d'installer véritablement l'histoire car ça, ce n'est que le début ! La publication sera désormais hebdomadaire, peut-être faite à partir du vendredi soir. Mais malheureusement, ça ne sera pas le cas du chap 4, qui est en cours de début d'écriture :( Mais rassurez-vous, la suite sera bien (enfin j'espère ;) Sur ce, je vous laisse ^^) i Hasta Pronto !**

**Une 'tite review pour m'encourager ?**


	5. Ennuis

**Salut les gens !Je voulais vous remercier d'être si nombreux à venir lire la fic sur HP. Merci à vous tous ! Mais une petite review me donnerai encore plus confiance en mon histoire alors réagissez à la fic ! **

**En attendant d'avoir des réactions, Voici le 4eme Chapitre de la 3e Année de notre Trio ! Bonne Lecture !!**

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers d'HP n'appartient qu'à J.K. Rowling. Sauf les nouveautés, ça m'appartient.**

**Les phrases en italique, sont les pensées de Brooke, mais également le personnage qui dit son point de vue, là étant Brooke.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après ce petit contretemps, je continue ma promenade, qui se déroula sans autre accroche. Le temps maussade et pluvieux de la veille avait laissé place à un soleil radieux, _il ne manque plus que l'arc-en-ciel !!_ Après plus d'une heure de contemplation, je décidai d'aller rejoindre Hermione à la Bibliothèque, juste pour savoir si elle avait finit. Mais vous la connaissez, elle passe des heures entières et plus là-bas.

- Alors ? Comment ça va avec l'Arithmancie ? demandai-je, sachant dors et déjà la réponse, qui ne tarda pas à se faire connaître.

- Oh ! Brooke ! Tout va bien !! Je viens de terminer le parchemin ! me déclara-t-elle, en souriant triomphalement.

- LE parchemin ?! Mais lequel ? risquais-je, car vu la réaction d'Hermione…

- Mais enfin, ceux-là ! fit-elle du menton, en évidence sur le tas de livres.

- Mais oui ! Suis-je bête ! Je n'ai plus l'habitude de ce genre de devoirs ! déclarais-je, me grattant la tête.

- Oui je me disais bien ! C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas venir avec moi, t'as plus l'habitude ! s'exclama-t-elle, un air rassuré_. Je ne me demande pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, je sais la réponse…_

- Je crois oui ! répondis-je, un sourire qui se voulait convaincant sur les lèvres. Bon, il faut qu'on aille prendre nos affaires de cours dans les dortoirs. Tu viens ?

- Oui ! Comme ça, je pourrais déposer mon devoir là-bas ! considéra-t-elle, accompagnant son geste à la parole.

- Nous quittâmes donc la Bibliothèque, sous le regard de Mme Pince, heureuse que les « pipelettes » s'en aillent.

****************************

Nous longeâmes les couloirs qui menaient aux escaliers. Plusieurs élèves de notre année montaient ceux-ci, ayant comme nous cours de Métamorphose dans l'instant. Après avoir grimpé les 7 étages, - _c'est pas trop ! Franchement, faudrait un tapis volant, ça serait trop cool !! – _nous donnâmes le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, faisant ses vocalises, _faudrait lui dire que ça casse plus nos oreilles que son verre, _verre qu'elle casse contre les parois du tableau, genre qu'il se brise grâce à sa voix !! _C'est ça, ouais !!_

Après être passées dans nos dortoirs prendre parchemins, plumes et encriers, nous nous rendîmes en cours, suivies par Harry et Ron, pestant contre Malfoy et ces paroles ingrates, fait que j'avais relaté quelques minutes plus tôt.

******************************

Cours de Métamorphose terminé, soit en dit en passant, cette matière est des plus intéressantes, peu être est-ce parce que c'est notre directrice de maison qui l'enseigne, enfin bref, le repas du soir arriva bien vite, et nous nous rendîmes tous à notre table, faisant encore les présentations des personnes m'étant encore inconnues.

- Non j'y crois pas !!! Vous êtes vraiment LES Fred et Georges Weasley ?! Ceux qui ont plus de lettres d'avertissements de la part de Dumbledore et McGonagall réunis que la plupart des autres élèves ? énumérai-je, ahurie par ma rencontre.

- Nous même !! dirent ensemble les jumeaux.

- Mais comment as-tu entendu parler d'eux, tu viens d'arriver ici ?!! questionna Ron, ébahi par ma remarque.

- Même si je viens d'arriver à Poudlard, j'ai eu vent de certaines personnes pendant cet été quand je me suis installée. Et je dois dire que vos noms sortaient souvent des discussions ! leur appris-je.

- Ça nous étonne plus ! On a passé tellement de temps à parfaire notre réputation… commença Fred, fier

- …qu'elle nous précède ! termina George, l'air tout aussi fier.

- J'arrive pas à le croire ! Et vos prochaines inventions c'est pour quand ? demandai-je vite, excitée.

- Ça, c'est secret de fabrication, mais…

- Pour toi, étant une telle fan, ça sera une exclusivité avant-première ! compléta Fred.

- Tu seras la première au courant ! terminèrent en chœur les deux rouquins, malicieux.

- Ça, c'est génial !! Merci beaucoup, dis-je, trépignant d'impatience de le savoir.

Sur ces paroles des plus fanfaronnes à l'adresse des jumeaux, nous commençâmes à manger, purée de carottes, morceaux de viandes en tous genres, jus de citrouille, tartes à la mirabelle et j'en passe, pour finalement nous sentir rassasié que lorsque Ron nous dégouta en reprenant pour la sixième fois de la tarte, chose vraiment très…ahurissante pour ma vue !

Sur cette très…pas alléchante fin de repas, nous quittâmes la salle pour nous rendre directement dans nos dortoirs, nous installant dans la salle commune pour discuter jusque tard dans la nuit des expériences des plus plaisantes des jumeaux sur la plupart des Serpentards, idées que je ne manquais pas de noter dans ma mémoire, au cas où Malfoy reviendrait à l'attaque. Nous allâmes nous coucher vers 23h00 passé, lorsque notre Préfet était descendu pour nous faire un sermon, _très marrant d'ailleurs !!_

*************************************

Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis ma rentrée. La semaine avait été pleine de farces concoctées par les soins des jumeaux, les deux personnes avec qui je m'étais liée très vite d'amitié, plus qu'avec les autres Gryffondors, _même si Seamus, Dean et Neville sont très cool, enfin Neville…vous comprenez !_ Je me suis mise à émettre des idées assez loufoques pour nos chers génies, idées qui d'après leur expérience, feraient bondir les Serpents de leur trou ! _Ils sont trop top, ces garçons !!_

Enfin, après un week-end de préparation des ingrédients pour une potion « Mini-Titine », dérivée du Philtre de Confusion, la nouvelle semaine de cours débutait déjà et ce fut avec…devinez quoi…Cours de deux bonnes heures de Potions avec…roulement de tambour…les Serpentards !! Tout ce qu'il faut pour un bon début de journée et de semaine.

****************************

Nous voilà donc en ce matin de 9 Septembre, attendant devant la porte des cachots, là où le cours avait lieu, et de ce fait, pas très loin des dortoirs des Serpents. Et bien sur, le Trio et les autres Gryffons ne s'étaient pas privés pour me briefer sur ce cours. Ils commencèrent par me parler du prof, ou plutôt me déverser leur venin sur le prof qui était Rogue, un mec louche, ressemblant à un scarabée à l'apparence miteuse, Et je ne vous parle pas de son caractère, une vraie « ordure » selon les mots de Ron. Du favoritisme à pleuvoir pour ses chouchous de Serpents, dont il est le directeur de maison.

En parlant de ces « chouchous de Serpents », les voilà qui arrivent genre comme des rois, avec bien évidemment en chef de tête, Malfoy. Comme je le disais, voici un bon début de semaine et de journée ! Me prévenant qu'à chaque début de cours, ils ne manquaient pas de nous rabaisser encore et toujours, les Gryffons se tenaient déjà en position de contre-attaque ! _Image assez marrante !_

- Tiens, on dirait que l'air se putréfie ! Oh mais non, c'est seulement l'odeur de Potty et ses lèches bottes de traitres à leur Sang ! commença directement Malfoy, faisant s'esclaffer toute sa clique d'abruti.

- C'est vrai qu'il y en a une, d'odeur écœurante qui vient d'apparaitre ! aboya de suite Ron, déjà l'éclat de la rage aux yeux.

- Oh ! Weasemoche vient de remarquer son odeur infâme ! Quel progrès ! persifla la voix trainante de notre Serpent détesté, faisant doubler les ricanements.

- Je parlais de TON odeur Malfoy ! aboya de nouveau Ron, plus en colère que jamais.

- Tu veux parler de l'odeur de Sang Pur des non traitres à leur Sang ! Et en plus, tu t'attaques à l'une de ta maison, Weasemoche ! le regard de Malfoy se dirigea inconfortablement vers moi, signe d'une nouvelle et imminente attaque.

Tous les Gryfondors se tournèrent vers moi, puis de nouveau vers Malofy, visiblement prêt à ouvrir leur bouche pour prendre ma défense.

- Tu insultes « l'une de ta race », Malfoy ? Ou serait-ce juste parce qu'elle fait partie de notre Maison, et que sa Famille dépasse la tienne ? ricana Ron, l'insulte du blondinet ne le touchant pas.

- « L'une de ma race » ? Partie comme elle est, elle se risque à ne plus l'être, de « ma race » ! nargua de nouveau le Serpent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? cracha Harry, prêt à bondir tout comme Ron.

- Elle le sait mieux que quiconque ! Tu leur caches des choses, Blair ? susurra Malfoy, me regardant maintenant droit dans les yeux.

- Si tu veux parler de toutes tes « cascades » que tu as faites durant notre enfance, ce sera le sujet de notre prochaine fête chez nous ! répliquai-je, l'air de réfléchir aux sujets abordés à la « fête ». Oh et bien sur, tu n'es pas invité ! Mais tu en as l'habitude, étant donné que tu n'as jamais était invité à mes fêtes ! le narguai-je, jetant un sourire de triomphe sur la honte du blondinet.

- Comment oses-tu dénigré mon Draki-chou ! hurla une voix, remarquant que c'était la fille aux deux neurones de la dernière fois que j'avais jeté un regard à la table des Serpents.

- Draki-chou ?!! ricanai-je, accompagnée de près par Ron, et des autres. Oh et bien, je suis désolé Draki-chou, mais tu ne seras jamais invité !!

Ron explosa littéralement de rire, tandis qu'Hermione me tenait le bras. _Je crois que vu son air pincé, c'est pour ne pas parler, mais je remarque également un rictus au bout de ses lèvres !!_

Un regard jeté aux Serpentards me montra qu'ils bouillonnaient de rage, en particulier Malfoy, rouge de…honte probablement, mais aussi de colère et d'humiliation. _Ca, c'est de la couleur !! Je pensais que son sang était de la couleur de son égo !_

Les ricanements de ma Maison furent interrompus par l'arrivé d'un homme au nez crochu, certainement Rogue, sa cape virevoltant à la cadence de ses pas, très rapide.

- Qu'est-ce que ce chahut ?! siffla-t-il, très certainement à l'intention de ses chouchous, car…

Ce sont Potter et sa troupe de débiles, M'sieur ! hurla la fille aux deux neurones.

- Bien ! J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour trouble public ! Maintenant, entrez ! trancha le prof, d'un ton abominablement sec.

Tous les regards des Gryffons se changèrent en éclairs de tuerie, dirigés vers le prof. Je dois dire que pour une entrée en matière, y a mieux. Ce début de journée continua donc, sous le signe de la colère.

**************************

En entrant donc dans la salle, ou plutôt ce qui ressemblait à une salle, je pus voir que toutes sortes de choses étaient posées sur des étagères accrochées aux murs, sur lesquels étaient disposés des bocaux où des sortes de squelettes d'animaux, pour la plupart, étaient noyés dans un liquide blanchâtre. Je posai mes yeux sur les alentours de la pièce : des tables avec des chaises simples, même très simples, étaient disposées un peu partout au centre et aux côtés de la pièce. Apparemment, nous serons deux par table, comme pour la plupart des cours. Des tas d'ingrédients étaient disposés sur plusieurs chariots, certainement pour nous.

Nous nous installâmes donc deux par table, Hermione me tirant par le bras, m'indiquant surement son envie de faire équipe avec moi. Ron alla donc avec Harry, ne pouvant profiter du génie de mon amie. Tous les Gryffondors se mirent ensemble, Dean avec Seamus, Neville avec Geoffrey Hooper…

Nous étions tous du même côté, tandis que les Serpenards en faisait autant, les deux gorilles de Malfoy ensemble, _ils auront le double de non-neurones !! _, le dit Malfoy avec la fille aux non-neurones, et en y regardant de plus près, elle ressemble à un vrai bulldog, le caractère y allant également avec !!! _Comme ça au moins, c'est assorti !!!_

Le Professeur Rogue s'avança vers le devant de la pièce, et de son regard qui en aurait fait pleurer de peur plus d'un élève de première année, il nous regarda et d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaitre des instructions sur le tableau noir. Puis d'une voix sèche, il déclara :

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer le premier cours avec une potion basique en 3e année, la potion de ratatinage ! Prenez vos ingrédients sur les chariots et faites votre potion ! Et en SILENCE !!! finit-il, alors qu'aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. _Surement l'habitude de rembarrer les autres maisons !_

Sans un bruit, l'un des binômes de chaque table se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients. Un regard jeté à Hermione, je compris qu'elle voulait faire la potion et j'allai donc chercher ce qui allait nous aider à la faire. Lisant les ingrédients qu'il fallait sur le livre de potion, je me levai pour allait les chercher.

- Alors…racines de marguerites séchées…figues coupées…chenilles en tranches…énumérai-je, les cherchant, sur le chariot.

- C'est ce que tu as besoin pour tes crèmes, B ? retentit une voix derrière moi, bien trop familière. _Malheureusement !!_

- Non, c'est une de mes spécialités pour les fouines dans ton genre !

- Une de tes spécialités ? Ca veut dire que tu as déjà testé sur toi ? me lança Malfoy, assez proche pour que seule moi l'entende.

- Je l'ai déjà testé, oui, mais pas sur moi ! Devine sur qui ? lui répliquai-je, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Tu n'aurais pas…

- Tssssssssssss !!! Tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable ! La question est : quand est-ce que je l'ai fais ? susurrai-je, fière de la réaction que j'ai fais naitre sur son visage. Allons, n'est-ce pas tous ces coups que l'on se faisait lors de notre enfance, et dès que nos pères se sont déclaré la guerre ? Ca ne devrait plus t'étonner !

- Tu m'le payeras ! Et très cher, foi de Malfoy et de Serpentard ! me chuchota-t-il, avant de s'en aller.

- Allons, allons Draki-chou ! ricanai-je. Il me lança un regard noir, presque tueur, et regagna sa place, le Bulldog se jetant à son bras. _Beurk,_ _Répugnant !! _Les jumeaux n'étant pas dans mon année, je gardais ma pensée de faire une petite blague à nos chers « amis » avec le dérivé.

Enfin, quand à moi, je pris ce qui m'intéressait, non sans remarquer le regard que me jeta Rogue, sans doute avait-il entendu ma conversation avec Malfoy. Peu importe !

Regagnant ma place auprès d'Hermione, je lis tendis les ingrédients et elle les ajouta dans un ordre précis, l'aidant ça et là. Je me rendis compte que finalement, en excluant le prof, cette matière est des plus plaisantes, même si le fait qu'il y est des potions dangereuses, capable d'emprisonner l'Essen même de la mort, me fasse froid dans le dos !

***********************

Les deux heures de potions écoulées, et les soupirs de soulagement de ma Maison et sa colère face au retirement d'une trentaine de nos points injustifié, nous quittâmes les cachots pour nous rendre dans la Grande Salle, pour le Déjeuner. Comme pour évacuer sa frustration, Ron se jeta sur la nourriture, prenant cuisses de poulet dans une main, et saucisse dans l'autre. Ce spectacle me coupa légèrement l'appétit, mais à la vue des sandwichs aux crudités et autres, celui-ci revint. Ron m'en tendit même un au bacon, mais je le refusai, détestant ça. J'en pris donc un au pâté et un autre au corned beef, tirant une grimace à Ron, apprenant qu'il n'en raffole absolument pas. Cela me tira un sourire, et vu les mimiques des jumeaux me montrant la réaction de leur frère quand leur mère lui en préparait, j'en éclatais de rire.

Le déjeuner finit, les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer. Enfin, pour nous, c'est juste les DCFM et ensuite, nous avons notre après-midi. Cool !! En bonne Gryffondor que je suis, j'ai bien sur parlé de mon idée aux deux rouquins, et ils ont de suite trouvé ça « grandissime » seulement les propres dires de Fred, et « génialissime » selon ceux de Georges. Ils me dirent qu'ils plancheraient là-dessus dès leurs heures de perm, et même durant les cours ! _Sacré jumeaux !!_

***********************

Enfin, quand à nous, nous filâmes vers la salle de cours, encore et toujours avec les Serpentards ! Ron servit un discours sur le fait que Dumbledore veuillant réunifier les deux maisons était tout bonnement inutile ! Écoutant encore le venin que crachaient Ron et Harry sur les Serpents – même s'ils avaient raison sur plusieurs points – le cours débuta avec le sourire émerveillé du Professeur Lupin.

***************************

ENFIN !!!! Je n'ai plus besoin de supporter les piques de ces abominables Serpents à propos de Lupin et de ses cours !! Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent me mettre hors de moi !! Rrrrh !!! Ce cours était des plus passionnants, portant sur les différentes manières d'apparitions de l'Epouvantard. Non mais ! Ils méritent une retenue sur le dérangement incessant dont ils ont fait preuve.

Bref !! Notre journée de cours touchant à sa fin, les devoirs commençaient quand même déjà à bien s'entasser. Je me dirigeai donc vers la Bibliothèque, lieu dont je n'avais pris la peine de détailler, car toutes les Bibliothèques se ressemblent, même si c'est celle de Poudlard.

***************************

Arrivée devant la grande porte du lieu où le mot « silence » est sacré, je pénétrai à l'intérieur de la salle, ma foi très spacieuse, malgré les centaines de piles de livres s'étalant sur des je-ne-sais-pas-combien d'étagères.

Hermione ayant déjà finit ses devoirs, _tiens je me demande comment elle a fait dites donc !!, _elle m'avait informé qu'elle se rendait à la salle commune, voulant lire un des livres de DCFM, surveillant par la même occasion Harry et Ron, disputant, selon ce que j'avais entendu, une partie d'échecs version Sorciers. _J'adore ce jeu, mais juste voir joué car les échecs c'est pas mon dada !!_

Peu importe, la compagnie d'Hermi pendant le fait de faire ses devoirs est des plus stressante, ne parlant presque pas, ou juste sur le sujet donné. Je m'activai sur le devoir de Potions à rendre dans les semaines suivantes et ayant pour sujet : « Effet de la Potion de Ratattinage sur les êtres dépourvu d'intelligence, voyant ainsi leur évolution ». Même si je trouve le fait que la marque du sujet sur « les êtres dépourvu d'intelligence » soit très insultantes vis-à-vis d'eux, j'ouvris néanmoins mon livre de cours et me plongea, pas très joviale, dans la lecture, et commençai à gratter le bout de mon parchemin avec ma plume.

*************************

Une heure et demi plus tard, et plusieurs parchemins grattés, me voilà sortant de la Bibli pour me rendre dans mon dortoir, endroit où je pourrais me détendre. Mais c'est aussi l'endroit où je pourrais retrouver les jumeaux Weasley, pouvant alors parler de l'idée de coups fourrés sur les Serpents.

Et comme je pouvais m'y attendre, ils sont bien évidemment là, à se marrer avec Lee Jordan, un garçon dont j'avais fait la connaissance en même temps qu'eux et qui est très sympa, de même nature que les deux autres.

- Eh, Brooke !! Viens par ici !! me héla Fred.

- Salut les gars !! Comment ça va ? demandai-je, joviale.

- Hyper….

- …Méga…

- …Génial !

- Je vois ça ! ris-je.

- On a réfléchi sur ton idée avec le prototype de « Mini-Titine ». On a trouvé un moyen de le faire fonctionner sur nos chers ennemis ! confia George.

- Méga cool ! Comment l'idée va fonctionner ? demandai-je, impatiente.

- Pas tout de suite, Brooke ! Tu dois savoir que leur génie créatif a besoin de cogiter fort ! répliqua Lee.

- Sans compter que c'est les Serpentards ! Il faut les mijoter !! rirent les deux autres garçons.

- D'accord, mais j'ai trop hâte de voir l'effet que ça va faire ! Prévenez quand vous allez passer à l'action, je veux en être !

- Mais bien sur Brooke ! Tu feras partie de nos frasques !!! jura Fred.

- Génial !! Je vous laisse, il faut que je brouille un peu Hermione, je sais qu'elle est vachement à cheval sur les principes !! A plus !

Me saluant de la main, les trois garçons reprirent leur discussion, sans doute sur le prototype.

Je montais les marches accédant au dortoir des garçons, me doutant de la probabilité de la présence d'Hermione. Comme je m'en doutais, ils étaient tous les trois couchés sur les lits, enfin seulement les deux garçons, la seule fille étant assise par terre.

- Salut les gars !! m'écriai-je.

- 'lut Brooke ! me répondirent les deux garçons, complètement avachis sur leurs lits.

- Eh ! Alors t'as finis tes devoirs ? me demanda Hermi', un livre à la main. _Tiens, comme c'est un hasard !!!_

- Ceux de Potions, en tout cas ! Le sujet est horrible ! m'exclamai-je, en m'effondrant sur un des lits, me laissant glissée à terre.

- C'est sur ! Mais de la part de Rogue, c'est juste un échauffement ! Le prochain, ça sera surement un truc du genre : « Pourquoi les né-moldus sont sorciers, pas seulement les Sang-Pur ? », me dit Ron, en prenant la voix de Rogue. _C'est plutôt réussi !_

- Pourquoi ce genre de question ?

- Au cas où tu l'aurais pas encore remarqué, Rogue adoooooooore ses Serpentards, et il fera tout pour nous rabaisser, nous plus que les autres parce qu'il nous hait ! m'informa Harry.

- Voilà donc pourquoi le genre de « spectacle » de tout à l'heure aura lieu fréquemment ! termina Hermione.

- C'est pour ça que le Bulldog lui a carrément sauté dessus pour nous « dénoncer » !! grimaçai-je, un peu dégoutée de l'injustice du monde.

- Tu veux sans doute parler de Parkinson ! gloussa Ron. C'est vrai que sa ressemblance avec le Bulldog est des plus flagrantes ! Certains la qualifient même de Pékinois !!

- Sans rire ? fis-je, au bord de l'explosion du fou rire.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer !! C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas jolie pour une Serpentard, même si tous les Serpentards sont des mochetés ! Si c'était vous qu'on qualifié de Pékinois ou je-ne-sais-quoi, ça vous ferez plaisir ?

- Ben, étant donné que Ron, y a l'habitude de sa Famille, c'est vrai que pour Brooke, y'a rien à craindre puisque qu'elle respectée, ou du moins crainte ! analysa Harry, esquissant un sourire.

- Merci beaucoup Harry ! dis-je sur la défensive en même temps que Ron, vexés par la réponse de notre ami.

- Mais vous savez ce que je veux dire ! se défendit celui-ci.

Prenant l'initiative de descendre, nous quittâmes les dortoirs pour nous rendre dans la Grande Salle, voulant nous mêler aux autres, et ainsi calmer le jeu. Nous passâmes devant les escaliers, après avoir descendu ceux-ci, et continuâmes notre route, tout en nous chamaillant sur le fait que c'est insultant de nous comparer aux Serpentards.

************************

Sans réellement prêter attention à ceux qui passaient, je sentis néanmoins une odeur assez familière, et ce ne fut pas de la nourriture, ni du parfum. Je pensai que ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste une impression, et je me détendis. Enfin, «détendis » est un bien grand mot. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette journée n'était décidément pas la mienne aujourd'hui.

Nous passâmes devant une montée de marches, menant à un escalier servant à aller aux cachots, et nous nous stoppâmes un instant, Ron et Harry bataillant avec Hermione sur le fait que les Serpentards, étant tout sauf des anges, préparaient sans doute déjà une vengeance, pour ce qui c'était passé le matin même, me visant plus particulièrement, étant en quelque sorte la source du conflit. Hermione contre-attaqua avec comme défense le fait que même si, en effet ils préparaient un mauvais coup, ils ne le feraient jamais devant les profs, et que par conséquent, les possibilités étaient restreintes. Les garçons, ne démordant pas, répliquèrent que, bien que ce fait soit correct, n'empêche que Malfoy, et moi, nous connaissant depuis longtemps, il n'accepterait pas une telle humiliation de ma part, pas sans me faire payer.

La « discussion » n'eut pas le temps de continuer, où en tout cas je ne l'ais plus écoutée, car je venais de sentir quelque chose tomber à mes pieds. Je me baissais pour regarder, et je vis une goutte de liquide, plutôt verdâtre. Je sentis alors la même odeur que j'avais sentis auparavant se dégager de cette goutte. Relevant la tête par réflexe, je vus juste à temps un autre liquide se diriger vers nous, et un peu plus vers moi. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je poussais Hermione contre les deux garçons. Mais malheureusement, nous fumes touchés de très prêt, moi en ayant sur mes manches, par ce truc verdatre, ou plus exactement le liquide d'une potion. Et à l'odeur, je sus ce que c'était : la Potion de Ratatinage.

Sans attendre, je levais la tête, plus vite que les trois autres, et me retrouva à fixer les yeux intensément gris de mon « agresseur » : Malfoy, accompagné de ses deux gorilles et de cette Parkinson. Ma réaction fut immédiate.

- Enfoiré !! Tu as essayé de nous ratatiner avec cette potion !

- Eh bien, il est vrai que ça ne m'aurait pas déplu de toucher également tes chiens de compagnie, mais c'était toi que je visais ! signala le blond, un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres. _C'est moi qui vais lui en coller une !!!_

- Mais tes copains nous ont semblaient de bonnes cibles, étant là. Rajouta le Pékinois.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? dis-je à Malfoy, insignifiante à celle qui venait de parler.

- Mais te faire regretter ce que tu as fais, bien sur ! répliqua-t-il, l'air hargneux.

- Toujours aussi gamin, pourri gâté et arrogant ! sifflai-je, agacée par tout ceci.

- Tu vois ça ? me lança-t-il, de toute sa hauteur. Je ne vois pas qui est pourri ici. A part ce Weasemoche !

- Retire ces paroles, où tu le regretteras !! vociféra Ron, plus énervé que jamais désormais.

- Mais oui !! ricana Malfoy, accompagné par ses sbires. Enfin, tu as été bien trop méfiante Blair ! Je t'ais raté de peu. A croire que les parlottes de tes toutous t'on faite réagir ! maugréa-t-il.

- Ne nous traite pas de toutous !! hurla Harry, baguette levée, tout comme celle de Ron, Hermione se tenant à mes côtés.

- Ben voyons, ils se rebellent !! Tiens les en laisse, B !!!

- Tu le regretteras. dis-je, tout en le fixant sans ciller.

- Hum…

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils filèrent, nous laissant gluant.

- Mais enfin, Brooke !! Pourquoi tu n'as pas riposté ??!!! cria Ron, bouillonnant.

- Ça n'aurait servi à rien ! Crois-moi, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et c'est encore meilleur quand ça sort du congélateur ! déclara Brooke, un regard de braise s'enflamment dans ses yeux.

Les trois autres se regardèrent simultanément, se disant du regard que tout ceci sentait le roussi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Voilî, voiloù !!! Ce chapitre est clos ! Alors, qu'en dites-vous ??**

**- Est-ce que la vengeance de Brooke sera-t-elle si dévastatrice ?**

**- Qu'a-t-elle préparé ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que nous réserve la fine équipe ?**

**Toutes les réponses dans le prochain chapitre, dimance prochain ! SVP REVIEW ! (je ne vous en demande pas à tous les chapitres, mais une de temps en temps, ça serait pas mal).  
**


End file.
